Someone Wake Me Up
by liveforDBZ
Summary: *Sequel to 'Life Sucks Sometimes'* And so it begins, the story of the aftermath of the battle with Kamisama and the new threats that the Z-fighters must face. But can they overcome this new enemy with the pain and sorrow they all feel? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Drum Roll Please!**

**And here it is folks! Chapter one has been posted! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 1- Return of the Dead

Pan sat on the roof of Capsule Corp, tears flowing freely down her face. It seemed as if all she had been doing for the past five months was cry. After Trunks's death, nothing seemed right. All happiness had been sucked out of her life, only to be replaced with bitterness and sorrow. She had allowed herself a twinge of hope after Bra had come to her four months previously with her Dragonball idea.

Had it really been four months? It felt like so much longer. It hadn't taken long for them to collect the Dragonballs. They were two emotional, hormonal, pregnant Sayians with dead mates. If that wasn't motivation enough, she didn't know what was. Only a months' time found the Sons and the Briefs who were left congregated around the Dragonballs, waiting for Bulma to summon Shenlong.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Shenlong! I summon you to grant our wishes!" Bulma's voice stayed strong though she felt ready to collapse.

With a burst of light like a lightning bolt, Shenlong appeared before them, "state your first wish."

Bulma cleared her throat, "I wish that all those who died at the hands of Kamisama to be resurrected." Shenlong's eyes glowed red, signaling the fulfillment of the wish.

"State your second wish." Shenlong demanded.

Bra was in a panic "but where are they?"

"Their lives have been restored, however they remain far from here."

"I wish for them to be transported here!" Videl screamed, desperate for her husband.

"That wish remains to vague to fulfill" Shenlong informed them.

"I wish my husband was here!" Videl and Bra yelled in unison. At once, Shenlong's eyes glowed red, the second wish granted.

As the Dragonballs rose up into the air and shot off in different directions, Goten and Gohan appeared before the small group. Their mates ran to them instantly, however Pan fell to her knees, nausea crashing over her. Chichi ran to her instantly, but no one else had noticed: Trunks was not there.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Pan pulled her knees to her chest; thinking of that day was painful enough. But why had Trunks not returned yet? Was he lost in the vast universe? It seemed like the pain never ended. She couldn't remember what happiness felt like. All contentment had been erased from her life.

All of a sudden, a burst of white-hot heat shot up and down Pan's spine. The pain was enormous. It consumed her entire being.

She screamed with the intensity of it, keeling over and writhing.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! THE BABY! THE BABY, TRUNKS! THE BABY!" This agonizing chant continued to fall from her lips. At times it was as a murmur, at others a blood-curdling shriek.

xxxxxxxx

Goten and Bra lounged in the nursery, cooing at their baby boy and showering the young prince with attention and love. In the three and a half months of Gogeta's existence, he had grown hair exactly like Goku's. The little boy resembled his father's father much more than his mother's father, much to Vegeta's discontent.

Vegeta had taken to pacing when he wasn't training, muttering about 'Kakarot's obnoxious hair and obvious inferiority' and how 'Pan's brat better look like him or else..'

Bulma found it increasingly funny with each new insult, but at the mention of Pan's name brought her attentions back to the fact that her son had not yet returned home. What was taking him so long? Why had he not returned yet? Was he okay? How much longer would her family be broken?

These and more questions taunted her day after day, and this was what was on her mind when she heard Pan's screams of, "TRUNKS! TRUNKS! THE BABY! THE BABY, TRUNKS! THE BABY!"

Bulma ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her. She was met with a sickening crunch, signaling that Pan had fallen off the roof in her state. Running to the fallen girl's side, she heard the gravity machine disengaging, then Vegeta's hurried footsteps towards his wife.

Goten and Bra weren't far behind, Bra with a screaming Gogeta in her arms. They were all met with the same sight. Pan was writhing on the ground, unconscious. Her eyes were shut but her cries continued, "TRUNKS! TRUNKS! THE BABY! THE BABY, TRUNKS! THE BABY!" Her thrashing made it impossible for any of them to approach her.

Bulma pulled herself together and started barking out orders.

"Bra, get the tranquilizer shot on the work bench in the medical wing, Vegeta, Goten, pin Pan down and hold her still, Goten, give the baby to me."

They rushed to obey orders, Bra sprinting inside, and Goten handing Gogeta to Bulma. In the few minutes of stillness, Pan's cries continued,

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! THE BABY! THE BABY, TRUNKS! THE BABY!"

Soon, Bra rushed back outside, needle in hand. She took her son from her mother and handed her the shot. Bulma hastened to complete the job, Pan quieting and stilling almost immediately.

However the ghostly echoes of her cries remained. As Bulma had Vegeta rush Pan into the infirmary, they all could still hear her voice:

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! THE BABY! THE BABY, TRUNKS! THE BABY!"

xxxxxxxx

Gohan and Videl were living for nothing but each other. Although their daughter's grief consumed them everyday, being ripped apart as such had been an awful experience all on its own. They were mates after all. After Gohan's resurrection they had done nothing but been with each other.

They knew their daughter had her ways of dealing with things, and from experience knew that she was better left alone to deal in her own way. They knew if it continued for too long the bond between Trunks and Pan would begin to break, causing both parties a great deal of pain. However the facts remained. Trunks was alive and somewhere in the universe, but he needed to find his way home to her. It was not healthy for them to be away from each other. Their bond was of royal status, making it stronger than any other bond and therefore harder to break.

The phone began to ring. At first Videl and Gohan just looked at it. It felt like a bad omen, a feeling of being deuced in cold water. Shakily, Videl answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Videl, you have to come quick," Bulma's voice sounded rushed and urgent, "It's Pan."

xxxxxxxx

A shaded figure sat on the floor of a dark room. No light reached this man; no light could reach this man. A woman stood by him, studying him. His tense shoulders, his large hands that covered his unusual hair. He was a fighter, but she would soon overpower him. However she knew that true control resided in the one that must be eliminated.

She turned to her guards "He must be mine. Set a course for earth." And with that she left. Her guards looked at the man one last time before retreating to follow answers.

But the man did not hear him. He COULD NOT hear them. His mind was loud with thoughts, thoughts that did not belong to him. The most prominent of all he could hear rang in his ears as though the owner of the voice were screaming into his ear.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! THE BABY! THE BABY, TRUNKS! THE BABY!"

**Well, that is all for chapter one!**

**Let's keep this up by reviewing! All it takes is the click of a button and a little bit of typing!**

**Anonymous reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's right folks, no your eyes do not deceive you! The second chapter. That was fast, huh? Alright, alright, no need to give me death glares!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. In particular, I would like to send a special shout out to Dever101 for the praise and support. It was just what I needed to get my ass in gear. Also, your idea was great and will be put into action in this chapter! **

**So this chapter, and the story is now officially dedicated to you, Dever101! You are the bomb.**

Chapter 2

A steady beeping sound is what Pan was met with when she finally came to. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, unwilling to face the light of a new day. The world of her dreams remained dark, but the real world was, if possible, even worse. Although both were filled with pain and anguish, her dreams remained just that: dreams. Nothing real that could potentially cause her harm. But her real life was, well, real. The sadness she felt could and would hurt her. Her body ached with the magnitude of it all; this was her life.

The beeping wasn't helping much either. As each minute passed, Pan got more and more annoyed by that awful sound repeating beside her ear. She contemplated blasting whatever it was; it wouldn't be the first alarm clock to meet its end by her hand.

But this thought made no sense. She did not recall setting an alarm clock, or having a planned engagement for which she had to wake up for. Trunks was not there so he didn't have to get up for work…

I beat of hope surged through Pan. Perhaps it had all been a dream; a cruel joke played on her by the gods. Maybe Trunks really was lying beside her, refusing to get up for a day of work he so dreaded. With that thought in mind, Pan's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

A wave of pain and nausea greeted her openly, an indicator of the false nature of her hope. Her heart sank as she screamed out in reaction to the overwhelming spasms of pain that shot through her body, resting in the pit of her stomach. She quickly leaned over the bed and threw up anything that was in her stomach.

Hurried footsteps marked the arrival of two or three people. In no time Bulma, Gohan and Videl rushed into the room where Pan lay on a white bed with a heart monitor beeping away to her right.

"Pan!" Her mother cried.

"Pan, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Pan, how are you feeling?" Bulma inquired.

Pan raised her eyebrows "Look beside my bed and you'll find out" she informed Bulma. Turning to her parents she asked, "What am I doing here?"

The room got very quiet. Bulma, having seen Pan's sick on the floor, had rushed out of the room to find a cleaning robot to take care of the mess. Gohan was looking at his feet, avoiding Pan's eyes, while Videl had become very interested in the window above Pan's bed, her hands playing with the loose threads on the bottom of her sweater.

Minutes passed as Pan looked from one of her parents to the other, attempting to decipher their thoughts through the silence.

"What?" She asked cautiously. Gohan opened his mouth as if to reply, but swiftly closed it again. Words defeated him. How could he tell her without loosing his little girl forever?

"What?" Pan repeated, annoyance flooding her system, anger taking over. Recognizing the symptoms of a tantrum in her grown daughter, Videl grabbed Pan's shoulder in reassurance. She took a deep breath ad sat on the bed beside her child.

"Pan." she paused, wondering how best to phrase the bad news. "Pan," she started again "You had a seizure while you were sitting on the roof. You fell…" Tears began to well up in her eyes and I was all Videl could do to continue.

"You were screaming, shaking. Bulma, she…well she had to tranquillize you to get you to stay still. You were unconscious. She ran some tests and…" Videl trailed off, tears winning the battle. She was unable to speak. Gohan came to the rescue.

"Pan." Pan looked at him, body stiff with worry and anticipation. "I'm sorry. But the baby" he took in a deep breath, "the baby is gone."

Pan shook her head in denial, hand instantly flying to her stomach. But he was right. She felt no KI. Her last link to Trunks had been ripped away from her in a similar fashion as to how Trunks has been.

Bulma returned with the cleaning robot and, upon feeling the tense atmosphere in the room attempted to diffuse the tension. However it had been her son, now her grandson to be taken. She was thankful that Vegeta, Bra and little Gogeta were still there. She sighed, abandoning her attempt, and stood there, waiting for Pan to react.

Pan was shaking from the very core it seemed. Nothing mattered anymore. She stood suddenly and ran from the room.

xxxxxxxx

Vegeta's training was harder than usual. He had more stress and anger to vent. The conditions were beginning to get to him, but he didn't dare stop. Punch for punch, kick for kick Vegeta fought against the pain, the disappointment, the sorrow. This was his element, where he was pure Sayain again, free of emotion. It was times like these when he regretted giving in to love. He hated the stupid emotion. All it brought was anger and hurt. But there was no way to revert back to the way he had been, though he longed to. He longed to not stop caring that his son was missing. He longed to stop caring that Bra's brat had taken after Kakarot, another way the third class buffoon surpassed him. He longed to stop caring that Pan's brat was gone, and if Trunks didn't come back, the one worthy Sayian on Earth other than himself would revert into nothingness and cease to be great.

At that moment, the door to the Gravity Room burst open and there stood Pan, still in her hospital gown. However this was not the sad depressed Pan he had known for the past five months. This was an angry, carnal Sayain out for blood. The moment she passed the threshold and the door had slammed shut behind her, Pan turned instantly Super Sayain and charged Vegeta.

Smirking, Vegeta realized that he had been wrong, though he never would admit it. Pan would always be Sayain. Her raw anger and therefore need for a fight rolled off her in waves. Vegeta met her hit for hit. This was how he would make it through: with his daughter in law (for all intensive purposes) in the gravity room. They would face the situation like Sayains.

xxxxxxxx

Training, meditating, resting, eating. Eating, training, meditating, resting. Resting, eating, training, meditating. Meditating, resting, eating, training. Training, meditating, resting, eating. Eating, training, meditating, resting. Resting, eating, training, meditating. Meditating, resting, eating, training.

Goku's schedule was packed with new things ever day. How else to spent time dead. Once again a grown man, Goku had little else to do but advance. This time around, however, there was only one difference: his tail. It made him stronger and therefore lifted him to new heights in his training. In addition, his appetite had grown, if possible. A fact that King Kai remained determinedly rejecting.

But the newest thing was a secret. Goku had learned of this secret not long after returning to the other world. The secret was this: his Goku managed to ascend for the fifth time, he would be named the overall guardian on the planet of his choice. Not only, but he would have immortality until which time he chose to move on. And so Goku continued:

Training, meditating, resting, eating. Eating, training, meditating, resting. Resting, eating, training, meditating. Meditating, resting, eating, training. Training, meditating, resting, eating. Eating, training, meditating, resting. Resting, eating, training, meditating. Meditating, resting, eating, training.

This was his ticket, his goal. There was no time to even check up on the situation of earth. The Z-fighters, he knew, would take care of things until he returned. Until then, they were on their own.

**You know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm an ass, yes I know that. Moving on.**

**Shout out to Dever101 for being inspiring.**

Chapter 3

Training. Now this was something she knew, something she loved. It was like greeting an old friend, one that had been stubbornly out of reach for an extended period of time, angry and sullen at Pan's pregnancy.

Baby gone, however, there was nothing holding Pan back from fighting. All of her anger, her raw emotion from the past few months finally had an outlet. Each punch she sent spiraling towards Vegeta was for her missing mate. Each kick she hurled at an invisible enemy was for her miscarriage. Every energy beam she released lifted weight after weight from her shoulders and she began to feel light. Lighter than she had in years, since she was a child. Her baby weight quickly diminishing, Pan was taking back her life. Slowly, buy surely.

Vegeta watched every day with increasing pride as Pan fought for her life. The scorned Sayain in her was preparing for her mate. He knew all the signs, having gone through the same routine whenever Bulma was away from him for too long. Though she did not realize it, Pan could feel Trunks more and more every day. The one sided connection that had tormented her weeks before had been opened to uncover a weak but very much there Trunks.

xxxxxxxx

It was as though he had lost all control. Shoving with all his might to see out of his own eyes, all Trunks could make out was a blur. He was confined to a room, this he knew for sure. Trying his best to move his limbs, he found that none would more at his command. Panic and frustration soared through him, as it was this part of his brain that was still very much tied to Pan.

He could hear glimpses of her, she was clearest when her emotions ran high. He had felt her pain, heard her scream. Tethered to the back of his mind, Trunks was made to be still and do nothing but observe what he could from Pan, and from himself. Now, he felt an overwhelming sear of anger, no doubt originating from Pan. He wanted to go to her, calm her like only he could, but he remained frozen, as he had been since he had gained consciousness.

Reverting his attention to the task on hand, Trunks focused again on himself. Where was he and what had happened to him?

Footsteps! He could hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching his confinement. Maybe now he would finally find out where he was.

xxxxxxxx

She walked down the corridors of her ship with a purpose. They would arrive in Earth in only a few short hours and she needed to make sure that the fighter was prepared. Entering his chamber, she took her time to admire him. Running a hand through his purple, shoulder length hair, she decided that she liked it. Some of her men had been overheard making fun of this man for the color of his hair, but she decided that is was pretty. And what she decided would be obeyed.

Gripping the sides of his head, she tuned in to his thoughts: he was not struggling as he usually did, but instead listening intently. She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it, he could not hear, unless she allowed him to.

"I know you're there"

The comment surprised her. Trunks was supposed to be dormant to her will.

"I heard you coming. You are quite a heavy walker."

This was bad. His hearing her meant that he was slipping out of her grip. She had to keep control, stay alert.

"Ah, you are much stronger than I first expected. Bravo on finding me."

"Who are you?" Trunks demanded, "What have you done to me?"

"Me?" She feigned innocence. "I am the beautiful and admittedly manipulative Zodiac. You are tethered to a small chamber of your own mind in order for me to take control of your body's actions."

"Why? Why me?" From experience, Trunks had learned that it was best to get as many answers out of the enemy before making a plan. He needed to know as much about this woman, her magic, and her plan as he could.

"You are a fighter. You caught my eye in the line of wayward souls in otherworld. The rumors, how you had sacrificed yourself for a woman you so loved, were addictive to me. I had to have you. I make some deals and retrieved your body, I did some magic and gave your soul and body a life. You are alive because I made it so."

"Then what is it you want from me?"

"My sweet boy, I want nothing but you. However I cannot have you until I have completely severed the bond you have with this mate of yours."

Complacency gone, Trunks struggled against his invisible bonds, yelling, screaming for Pan. "If you do anything to her I swear on Kami's name you will never have me!"

Zodiac only laughed. Her laugh was neither evil nor sweet, but it sent chills down Trunks' spine because it was unhinged and insane. "I will have you with or without your consent." And with that Trunks's outward body began to move. His arousal was apparent as he grabbed Zodiac's hips and pulled them to his own. Back in his mind, Trunks was screaming at his body to stop, yelling to stay motionless.

"Don't you see, boy? I have complete control of your body. You do what I tell you to do. Your will is bent to my divine power."

Now banging on the walls of his invisible cage, Trunks could not hold back the sobs of utter loss. Clinging once again to Pan, Trunks tried with all his might for her to hear him, for her to save him, for her to hide, to run. But it was no use.

As Zodiac left the room, turning only to inform him that they would be arriving on earth in an hours time, Trunks finally knew the answers to all his questions. He knew that she was the most dangerous of anything they had every faced. With magics stronger than Babidi, and a will of a woman scorned, Trunks was very aware that Zodiac would play her game differently than anyone they had ever encountered.

And as Pan's relief was pouring through their bond, Trunks whispered to her:

"Be safe, Pan. Please be safe."

**I know I don't deserve reviews, but they are great inspiration if you feel so compelled.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea what has come over me, but it feels really good. You may pint your fingers at Dever 101 who has given me some great inspiration and ideas. So thank-you, as always!**

Chapter 4

Pan woke abruptly to the sound of her alarm going off like a gunshot the next morning. Heart racing, Pan clutched her chest and realized that she was sweating. Her legs were twisted this way and that in the sheets, duvet lying on the floor. After a few seconds to allow her heart rate a chance to slow to average speed, Pan leaned forward, resting her head in her hands, and desperately tried to remember what exactly she had dreamt that had caused such a violent reaction.

Darkness: that she remembered, as though she was blind. A complete loss of control – it was exactly what she feared most. After letting her life run away with her for the past few months, Pan found herself desperately clutching at straws.

Trunks. But he was in all her dreams lately. She was pining for him, she knew, her mate. But usually the dreams of him were happy ones. Reunited at last, they would allow themselves a cliché as they would run to each other, although often the dream would then cease to be cliché and would turn carnal. Clothes ripped, desperate, raw, their pleasure would reach new heights that they had not reached since their original mating. Pan would wake up feeling flushed, sweating as much as she was now.

But this sweat was different: cold. Something was wrong. Chuckling bitterly to herself, Pan knew that so much was wrong. It just tormented her that she had no answers.

Focusing again on her dream, Pan struggled to remember more of Trunks. She remembered his whispers. 'Be safe'. As always, he was thinking about her when he should have been focused on his immobility.

Starting, Pan realized that she remembered every detail. The unfamiliar female voice, the forced compliance, the plan. The plan. Shaking her head, Pan finally untangled herself from her sheets and stood. Ignoring the uncomfortable rush to her head from having stood too suddenly, Pan padded across her room to the adjoining shower.

Today she was going to start her life up again. She was going to Capsule Corp to help Bulma out in the labs, improving the gravity machine, and then she and Bra were going to take Gogeta to the park. A bit of normalcy was exactly what she needed. After doing nothing but training for the past 3 weeks, Pan felt more like herself than she had in a long time. Of course she wasn't Pan without Trunks. He was so much part of her identity, as was the case with all Sayain mates. According to Vegeta anyways.

He had been watching her closely, and Pan hadn't questioned it. It could have been so many things. Perhaps he was worried, although she doubted that Veggie ever felt such emotions towards those who were not directly related to him. He had been known to watch people with the same look he had been giving her: analytical. She knew that he would tell her what was going on if it were really important.

Stepping into the warm spray of water, Pan took a deep, calming breath and allowed herself to close her eyes. Reaching for what seemed to be the millionth time that week for her link to Trunks, Pan knew that nothing had changed. There was the connection, but whatever was on the other side was quiet, dormant.

xxxxxxxx

Having sent Pan to the gravity machine to make the updates they had brainstormed, Bulma sat down to her biggest computer to search the heavens. It had become a habit since Trunks had not been called back with the others. She searched for a sign of him: a Capsule Corp ship, anything. So far she had been staring at a vastly empty sky, her searches futile.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, Bulma resigned herself to failure once again. Letting out a deep sigh, she went to close the camera view from her satellite.

Taking one last lingering look at the machine, Bulma moved her cursor over the exit button.

There was a flash of while light that caused Bulma to shield her eyes to the screen. It was gone as suddenly as it had come, and opening her eyes again, Bulma found herself no longer looking at an empty abyss.

"Vegeta!" She yelled once, knowing that he would hear her because Pan was working on the gravity machine. Sure enough, there he was at her side before she had finished typing in the code to calculate the ship's trajectory to the earth. Taking one look at the screen and mentally jotting down the coordinates, Vegeta squeezed Bulma's shoulder.

"Gather everyone who cannot defend themselves. One of your ridiculous parties or something. Only we can know about this." His tone was so serious that she dared not refuse him nor complain about his use of the word 'ridiculous'.

"I'll gather Goten, Gohan, and Pan. We will meet them."

xxxxxxxx

Lounging on a rock by the river, Pan smiled softly at Goten frolicking in the water. A father and a husband, if was reassuring to know that Goten would never grow up, not even in the face of danger. They had been waiting for an hour. From the moment they had arrived until now, Vegeta and Gohan had taken up posts on either side of the clearing, staring up at the sky.

Refusing to leave her husband, Videl sat somewhat hidden in a tree above Gohan's head. And always the optimist, Goten had jumped into the cold water after only 15 minutes of waiting. And of course no one blinked an eye. They all wished that they could be more like him: so carefree despite all that they had faced. But that was just it, wasn't it? They had all been through so much. The only thing they could really do was treasure the happy moments, stay optimistic, and always be ready for a fight on a moment's notice.

Even Gohan and Videl had gone back to training regularly. Having been caught off guard one too many times to disastrous consequences, Pan's parents where going to do all they damn well could in order to stay together until old age took them.

All too soon the wind picked up, and, looking up, Pan saw a large ship descending towards them. Always the same, Goten spoke the obvious.

"They're here."

**I think I deserve some love. Can you imagine if I keep this up?**


End file.
